mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Minutes Week 15.2
In Attendance: Dominic, Ruslan, Gerda, Maria Absent: Amina, Reece, Layma Discussions: *Gerda and Maria after researching in the library, discussed about those matters and thought that aiming the campaign to advertisements and how they affect us would be a really good idea. *Gerda said that perfection is all over the media. Even in car adverts, a family is represented with three perfect kids, one cute dog, all of them have great bodies and of course, they look happier than ever. *All those people in ads, they are not real. When normal people see them, especially young kids, they get disillusioned by all these perfect icons and start liking the idea of becoming on of them as well. They start being depressed, stressed and they end up in eating disorders. We all agreed that this is a narrow field that our campaign can work on. Ruslan asked what can we do in terms of actions. *We concurred that starting by doing surveys and give them to students in the University campus. Questions like “Have you ever felt bad looking at magazines with size zero advertising a perfect pair of jeans?” “After this, did u decide to start a diet?” and all those sort of questions. According to Maria’s research only 10% of people are size 0. The rest 90% is struggling to make their bodies fit in a size 0 when their body cannot even get to that point. *In addition, we though about contacting advertising companies and ask similar questions. For example, why don’t they use everyday people in their adverts? If their aim is to make us feel good and buy their product, why do they use perfect people? The only thing they manage is to make normal people feel bad about them. *We can even go on the street and ask more people. To raise awareness that this is not what people want to see. Why are we selling these ideals that people have to be perfect? We are all simple. And behind those adverts people are still simple as all of us are. *Dominic mentioned that in magazines, what we see is all fake. They use air brushing to make the legs look longer, shinny skin and hair. He gave an example that his friend showed to him. A really beautiful woman was still not good enough for the advert. They photoshoped her picture and then placed it in the magazine. We realised that it is impossible to have perfection even if others consider you perfect! Why don’t we see reality? Why do we need this perfectness? Key message: #Have a more realistic concept in adverts - real/normal people. #Live reality and not fantasy. For the seminar on Monday we will ask our tutor Ben Little what he thinks about our idea. Each one of us will research about this and bring anything we find on Monday. We also decided to think how we could change something about that. '' ''We should also read Rebel Rebel to gain more ideas and knowledge on how to start the campaign. 'Submitted by:' MariaHadjigeorgiouMDX 22:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ''' 23:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Verified by:''' AminaSellbergMDX 18:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC) RuslansKozirevsMDX 22:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) GerdaViljastuMDX 11:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC)